hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Eddie Firestone
Eddie Firestone (December 11, 1920 (San Francisco, California) – March 1, 2007 (Sherman Oaks, California) is an American character actor who has appeared in several films and television shows from 1949 to the mid-1980s. Firestone had appeared in such films as One Minute to Zero, Good Morning, Miss Dove, The Law and Jake Wade, The Mountain Road, Panic in the City, A Man Called Gannon, Duel, Murduck's Gang, and Invisible Strangler. As a guest star, he has appeared in such television shows as the original and 1966 versions of Dragnet, Studio One, Peter Gunn, Alcoa Presents: One Step Beyond, I Dream of Jeannie, Rawhide, Hogan's Heroes, Ironside, Hawaii Five-O, Mayberry R.F.D., The Streets of San Francisco, Shazam!, The Waltons, Barnaby Jones, Buck Rogers in the 25th Century, Galactica 1980 and Dallas. He has also appeared in several TV movies and in one of the How the West Was Won miniseries. On March 1, 2007, Eddie Firestone died in Sherman Oaks, California, from heart failure. Filmography * Duel: A Convseration with Director Steven Spielberg (2004) (V) * I Take These Men (1983) (TV) * Conquest of the Earth (1981) (TV) * Standing Tall (1978) (TV) * How the West Was Won (1977) (mini) * The Sad and Lonely Saturdays (1976) (TV) * A Matter of Wife... and Death (1976) (TV) * W.C. Fields and Me (1976) * Invisible Strangler (1976) * Honky Tonk (1974) (TV) * Cry Panic (1974) (TV) * The Stone Killer (1973) * Murdock's Gang (1973) (TV) * Pay It As It Lays (1972) * Pickup on 101 (1972) * Duel (1971) (TV) * The Todd Killings (1971) * Suppose They Gave a War and Nobody Came? (1970) * Dragnet 1966 (1969) (TV) * Panic in the City (1968) * A Man Called Gannon (1968) * The Destructors (1968) * Ironside (1967) * Scalplock (1966) (TV) * Two for the Seesaw (1962) * Angel Baby (1961) * The Mountain Road (1960) * Alcatraz Express (1960) (TV) (archive footage) * The Scarface Mob (1959) (TV) * The Law and Jake Wade (1958) * Bailout at 43,000 (1957) * Joe Butterfly (1957) * The Brass Legend (1956) * The Great Locomotive Chase (1956) * The Revolt of Mamie Stover (1956) * Good Morning, Miss Dove (1955) * Call Me Madame (1953) (uncredited) * One Minute to Zero (1952) (uncredited) * We're Not Married! (1952) (uncredited) * With a Song in My Heart (1952) (uncredited) * The Jackpot (1950) (uncredited) * Mixed Doubles (1949) (TV Series) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Dallas playing "Robert 'Rabbit' Hutch" in episode: "Dear Hearts and Gentle People" (episode # 13.19) 23 February 1990 * Dallas playing "Robert 'Rabbit' Hutch" in episode: "The Crucible" (episode # 13.18) 16 February 1990 * Dallas playing "Alfred Brindle" in episode: "The Brothers Ewing" (episode # 8.20) 15 February 1985 * Dallas playing "Alfred Brindle" in episode: "Sins of the Father" (episode # 8.19) 8 February 1985 * Knight Rider playing "Sammy Phillips" in episode: "Slammin' Sammy's Stunt Show Spectacular" (episode # 1.5) 22 October 1982 * Quincy, M.E. playing "Man" in episode: "Guns Don't Die" (episode # 7.10) 13 January 1982 * Nero Wolfe playing "Willie" in episode: "Sweet Revenge" (episode # 1.14) 2 June 1981 * Galactica 1980 playing "Derelict" in episode: "Galactica Discovers Earth: Part 1" (episode # 1.1) 27 January 1980 * Buck Rogers in the 25th Century playing "Corporal M.K. Schultz" (archival footage) (uncredited) in episode: "A Blast for Buck" (epsidoe # 1.14) 17 January 1980 * ABC Weekend Sepcials playing "Farmer #1" in episode: "The Revenge of Red Chief" (episode # 3.6) 15 December 1979 * Buck Rogers in the 25th Century playing "Corporal M.K. Schultz" in episode: "Return of the Fighting 69th" (episode # 1.8) 25 October 1979 * Hawaii Five-O playing "Joe Donovan" in episode: "Sign of the Ram" (episode # 12.4) 25 October 1979 * Charlie's Angels playing "Norton" in episode: "Angels Belong in Heaven" (episode # 3.11) 6 December 1978 * Switch playing "Bartender" in episode: "The Cage" (episode # 3.20) 25 June 1978 * Police Story playing "Klipper" in episode: "No Margin for Error" (episode # 5.6) 30 April 1978 * Project U.F.O. playing "Actor" in episode: Sighting 4008: The Desert Springs Incident" (episode # 1.8) 23 April 1978 * Logan's Run playing "Timon" in episode: "Stargate" (episode # 1.14) 6 February 1978 * Barnaby Jones playing "Mooney" in episode: "The Captive" (episode # 6.8) 10 November 1977 * Quincy, M.E. playing "Frank" in episode: "Sullied Be Thy Name" (episode # 3.11) 6 May 1977 * The Rockford Files playing "Charly Blaylock" in episode: "Feeding Frenzy" (episode # 3.4) 15 October 1976 * Bert D'Angelo/Superstar playing "Actor" in episode: "Cops Who Sleep Together" (episode # 1.2) 28 February 1976 * The Waltons playing "Rudyard Davis" in episode: "The Fledgling" (episode # 4.23) 26 February 1976 * The Blue Knight playing "Harmony" in episode: "Two to Make Deadly" (episode # 1.1) 17 December 1975 * Barnaby Jones playing "Andy Burns" in episode: "A Taste for Murder" (episode # 4.12) 4 December 1975 * The Invisible Man playing "Town lush" in episode: "Stop When Red Light Flash" (episode # 1.8) 24 November 1975 * The Rockford Files playing "Dwight Davis" in episode: "Two Into 5.56 Won't Go" (episode # 2.10) 21 November 1975 * Kojak playing "Bunky Ott" in episode: "Out of the Frying Pan..." (episode # 3.7) 2 November 1975 * Ellery Queen playing "Phil Collins" in episode: "The Adventure of the Comic Book Crusader" (episode # 1.4) 2 October 1975 * Lucas Tanner playing "Les Petterson" in episode: "A Touch of Bribery" (episode # 1. 21) 2 April 1975 * Kolchak: The Night Stalker playing "Obnoxious Conventioneer" in episode: "The Youth Killer" (episode # 1.19) 14 March 1975 * Petrocelli playing "Cy Bissell" in episode: "Four the Hard Way" (episode # 1.20) 13 March 1975 * The Rockford Files playing "Haines" in episode: "Charlie Harris at Large" (episode # 1.20) 14 February 1975 * Cannon playing "Motel Manager" in episode: "Coffin Corner" (episode # 4.15) 15 January 1975 * Barnaby Jones playing "Jack Hennessy" in episode: "Trap Play" (episode # 3.14) 7 January 1975 * Shazam! playing "Lou" in episode: "Little Boy Lost" (episode # 1.11) 16 November 1974 * Gunsmoke playing "Hotel Clerk" in episode: "The Tarnished Badge" (episode # 20.9) 11 November 1974 * Mannix playing "Cap" in episode: "Walk on the Blind Side" (episode # 8.4) 13 October 1974 * Police Woman playing "Arthur 'Art' Walker" in episode: "Anatomy of Two Rapes" (episode # 1.5) 11 October 1974 * Medical Center playing "Guard Haley" in episode: "Spectre" (episode # 5.19) 25 February 1974 * Chopper One playing "Actor" in episode: "Bust-Out" (episode # 1.3) 31 January 1974 * The New Perry Mason playing "Actor" in episode: "The Case of the Violent Valley" (episode # 1.15) 20 January 1974 * The Streets of San Francisco playing "Cappy" in episode: "Commitment" (episode # 2.15) 3 January 1974 * Griff playing "Actor" in episode: "Hammerlock" (episode # 1.10) 15 December 1973 * Kung Fu playing "First Man" in episode: "The Squawman" (episode # 2.5) 1 November 1973 * The Streets of San Francisco playing "Cappy" in episode: "No Badge for Benji" (episode # 2.8) 1 November 1973 * Toma playing "Actor" in episode: "The Cain Connection" (episode # 1.5) 1 November 1973 * Barnaby Jones playing "Mechanic" in episode: "Trial Run for Death" (episode # 2.5) 14 October 1973 * Mannix playing "Vagrant" in episode: "The Gang's All Here" (episode # 7.5) 14 October 1973 * The Streets of San Francisco playing "George Peele" in episode: "Legion of the Lost" (episode # 1.26) 12 April 1973 * Mannix playing "Pool Player" in episode: "Search for a Whisper" (episode # 6.21) 18 February 1973 * The Rookies playing "Janitor" in episode: "Crossfire" (episode # 1.16) 15 January 1973 * Cannon playing "Buck Hamlin" in episode: "The Predators" (episode # 2.6) 18 October 1972 * Cade's County playing "Hassett" in episode: "The Fake" (episode # 1.23) 22 March 1972 * Mannix playing "Archie Preston" in episode: "To Draw the Lightining" (episode # 5.22) 23 February 1972 * Gunsmoke playing "Orley" in episode: "Gold Train: The Bullet: Part 3" (episode # 17.14) 13 December 1971 * Gunsmoke playing "Orley" in episode: "Gold Train: The Bullet: Part 2" (episode # 17.13) 6 December 1971 * Gunsmoke playing "Orley" in episode: "Gold Train: The Bullet: Part 1" (episode # 17.12) 29 November 1971 * The Virginian playing "Clark" in episode: "Jump-Up" (episode # 9.24) 24 March 1971 * Make Room for Grandaddy playing "Walters" in episode: "Of Mice and Mini" (episode # 1.17) 28 January 1971 * Mayberry R.F.D. playing "Tom" in episode: "The Moon Rocks" (episode # 3.18) 25 January 1971 * Gunsmoke playing "Hap" in episode: "Snow Train: Part 2" (episode # 16.7) 26 October 1970 * Gunsmoke playing "Hap" in episode: "Snow Train: Part 1" (episode # 16.6) 19 October 1970 * The Silent Force playing "Actor" in episode: "Prosecutor" (episode # 1.1) 21 September 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "POW Miller" in episode: "Standing Room Only" (episode # 5.21) 20 February 1970 * Hawaii Five-O playing "Stumbles" in episode: "The Joker's Wild, Man, Wild" (episode # 2.13) 17 December 1969 * Death Valley Days playing "Actor" in episode: "The Great Pinto Bean Gold Hunt" (episode # 18.8) 16 November 1969 * Here Come the Bride playing "Actor" in episode: "Hosanna's Way" (episode # 2.6) 31 October 1969 * Death Valley Days playing "Actor" in episode: "Old Stape" (episode # 18.3) 4 October 1969 * Ironside playing "Carl Sutter" in episode: "Goodbye to Yesterday" (episode # 3.2) 25 September 1969 * The Wild Wild West playing "Stillis" in episode: "The Night of the Plague" (episode # 4.24) 4 April 1969 * Bonaza playing "Banty" in episode: "Five Candles" (episode # 10.22) 2 March 1969 * The Guns of Will Sonnett playing "Roley Flynn" in episode: "The Trial" (episode # 2.20) 28 February 1969 * The High Chaparral playing "Sean McLaren" in episode: "No Irish Need Apply" (episode # 2.16) 17 January 1969 * Gunsmoke playing "Riney" in episode: "Lobo" (episode # 14.12) 16 December 1968 * Ironside playing "Chemey" in episode: "Reprise" (episode # 2.10) 21 November 1968 * The Big Valley playing "Sid" in episode: "The Jonah" (episode # 4.6) 11 November 1968 * Gunsmoke playing "Weevil" in episode: "The Hide Cutters" (episode # 14.2) 30 September 1968 * The Big Valley playing "Jack Gill" in episode: "The Challenge" (episode # 3.26) 28 March 1968 * Mannix playing "Actor" in episode: "Then the Drink Takes the Man" (episode # 1.14) 30 December 1967 * Cimmaron Strip playing "Crawford" in episode: "The Last Wolf" (episode # 1.13) 14 December 1967 * The Big Valley playing "Toby" in episode: "Explosion!: Part 2" (episode # 3.11) 27 November 1967 * The Big Valley playing "Toby" in episode: "Explosion!: Part 1" (episode # 3.10) 20 November 1967 * Dundee and the Culhane playing "Shorty" in episode: "The Murderer Stallion Brief" (episode # 1.4) 27 September 1967 * Dundee and the Culhane playing "Actor" in episode: "The Cat in the Bag Brief" (episode # 1.3) 20 September 1967 * Gunsmoke playing "Red Bailey" in episode: "Nitro: Part 2" (episode # 12.29) 15 April 1967 * Gunsmoke playing "Red Bailey" in episode: "Nitro: Part 1" (episode # 12.28) 8 April 1967 * Dragnet 1967 playing "Ben Martin" in episode: "The Jade Story" (episode # 1.10) 23 March 1967 * I Dream of Jeannie playing "Eddie" in episode: "Fastest Gun in the East" (episode # 2.7) 24 October 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Sergeant Wilson" in episode: "Operation Briefcase" (episode # 2.4) 7 October 1966 * Gunsmoke playing "Carl Wilkins" in episode: "The Brothers" (episode # 11.25) 12 March 1966 * The Fugitive playing "Taxi driver" in episode: "End of the Line" (episode # 3.14) 21 December 1965 * Rawhide playing "Smitty" in episode: "The Testing Post" (episode # 8.12) 30 November 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Scotty" in episode: "Go Light on the Heavy Water" (episode # 1.9) 12 November 1965 * Bonanza playing "Josiah Potts" in episode: "The Meredith Smith" (episode # 7.8) 31 October 1965 * The Legend of Jesse James playing "Caleb Bentley" in episode: "The Pursuers" (episode # 1.4) 11 October 1965 * Bonanza playing "Josiah Potts" in episode: "A Good Night's Rest" (episode # 6.28) 11 April 1965 * Perry Mason playing "Phil Morton" in episode: "The Case of a Place Called Midnight" (episode # 8.8) 12 November 1964 * Dr. Kildare playing "Joe Fitch" in episode: "A Candle in the Window" (episode # 4.7) 5 November 1964 * The Travels of Jaimie McPheeters playing "Watkins" in episode: "The Day of the Dark Deed" (episode # 1.25) 8 March 1964 * Temple Houston playing "Tobe Gillard" in episode: "Jubilee" (episode # 1.8) 14 November 1963 * Perry Mason playing "Jenkins" in episode: "The Case of the Decadent Dean" (episode # 7.5) 24 October 1963 * The Untouchables playing "Bitsy Whyller" in episode: "The Man in the Cooler" (episode # 4.21) 5 March 1963 * Perry Mason playing "Leonard Buckman" in episode: "The Case of the Dodging Domino" (episode # 6.6) 1 November 1962 * Ben Casey playing "Barney Allbright" in episode: "A Pleasant Thing for the Eyes" (episode # 1.27) 16 April 1962 * Tales of Wells Fargo playing "Kelly" in episode: "Winter Storm" (episode # 6.23) 3 March 1962 * Death Valley Days playing "Jim" in episode: "Miracle at Whiskey Gulch" (episode # 10.15) 26 January 1962 * Follow the Sun playing "Actor" in episode: "Chicago Style" (episode # 1.17) 7 January 1962 * Window on Main Street playing "Hub Hartwig" in episode: "The Charity Drive" (episode # 1.13) 25 December 1961 * The Dick Van Dyke Show playing "Thomas Edson" in episode: "Sally and the Lab Technician" (episode # 1.3) 17 October 1961 * The Many Loves of Dobie Gllis playing "Clyde Tarrantino" in episode: "Goodbye, Mr. Pomfritt, Hello, Mr. Chips" (episode # 2.34) 13 June 1961 * Disneyland playing "Robert Buffum" in episode: "Andrews' Raiders: Escape to Nowhere" (episode # 7.27) 14 May 1961 * Disneyland playing "Robert Buffum" in episode: "Andrews' Raiders: Secret Mission" (episode # 7.26) 7 May 1961 * Dante playing "Beansy" in episode: "Hunter with a Badge" (episode # 1.23) 20 March 1961 * Bonanza playing "Jock Henry" in episode: "The Tax Collector" (episode # 2.22) 18 February 1961 * The Untouchables playing "Ernie Berrigan" (uncredited) in episode: "The Underground Court" (episode # 2.18) 16 February 1961 * The Untouchables playing "Fred Noonan" in episode: "The Big Train: Part 2" (episode 2.13) 12 January 1961 * Hennesey playing "Marty Dubrow" in episode: "The Reunion" (episode # 2.11) 26 December 1960 * The Donna Reed Show playing "Les" in episode: "Never Marry a Doctor" (episode # 3.9) 17 November 1960 * The Detectives Starring Robert Taylor playing "George" in episode: "Alibis" (episode # 2.4) 7 October 1960 * Alcoa Presents: One Step Beyond playing "Gus" in episode: "The Explorers" (episode # 2.26) 15 March 1960 * Black Saddle playing "Willis House" in episode: "The Killer" (episode # 2.13) 1 January 1960 * Peter Gunn playing "Ed Wilkins" in episode: "The Feathered Doll" (episode # 2.7) 2 November 1959 * Westinghouse Desilu Playhouse playing "Eric Hansen" in episode: "The Untouchables: Part 2" (episode # 1.23) 27 April 1959 * Westinghouse Desilu Playhouse playing "Eric Hansen" in episode: "The Untouchables: Part 1" (episode # 1.22) 20 April 1959 * Black Saddle playing "Lucas Braun" in episode: "Client: Braun" (episode # 1.12) 4 April 1959 * U.S. Marshal playing "Phil Dietrich" in episode: "The Diner" (episode # 1.15) 24 January 1959 * The Thin Man playing "Turkey" in episode: "Maine Thing" (episode # 2.13) 16 January 1959 * Steve Canyon playing "Sergeant Harry Triver" in episode: "Operation Survival" (episode # 1.6) 25 October 1958 * Studio One playing "Hanson" in episode: "The Lady Died at Midnight" (episode # 10.45) 1 September 1958 * The Walter Winchell File playing "John" in episode: "The Box Men: File #38) episode # 2.10) 30 July 1958 * Telephone Time playing "Actor" in episode: "The Man Who Discovered O. Henry" (episode # 2.20) 3 February 1957 * Playhouse 90 playing "Steve Madden" in episode: "The Big Slide" (episode # 1.6) 8 November 1956 * Four Star Jubilee playing "Actor" in episode: "A Bell for Adano" (episode # 1.10) 2 June 1956 * Disneyland playing "Himself" in episode: "Behind the Scenes with Fess Parker" (episode # 2.26) 30 May 1956 * Medic playing "Dr. Joe Sandrock" in episode: "Someday We'll Laugh" (episode # 2.24) 7 May 1956 * The 20th Century Fox Hour playing "Art Croft" in episode: "The Ox-Bow Incident" (episode # 1.3) 2 November 1955 * The Millionaire playing "Joe Seaton" in episode: "The Joe Seaton Story" (episode # 2.3) 12 October 1955 * Justice playing "Actor" in episode: "Ride with Terror" (episode # 1.15) 22 July 1954 * Justice playing "Actor" in episode: "The Greddy Man" (episode # 1.10) 10 June 1964 * Four Star Playhouse playing "Young Father" in episode: "The Gift" (episode # 2.14) 24 December 1953 * Dragnet playing "George Hoffman" in episode: "The Big Streak" (episode # 2.19) 19 March 1953 * Dragnet playing "Actor" in episode: "The Big Safe" (episode # 2.12) 29 January 1953 * Schlitz Playhouse of Stars playing "Actor" (as Edward Firestone) in episode: "This Plane for Hire" (episode # 2.3) 17 October 1952 * Dragnet playing "Actor" in episode: "The Big Lamp" (episode # 1.14) 19 June 1952 * Dragnet playing "Robert French" in episode: "The Big September Man" (episode # 1.11) 8 May 1952 * The Bigelow Theatre playing "Actor" in episode: "New Year for Margaret" 27 May 1951 External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Eddie Firestone at the Internet Movie Database Firestone, Eddie Firestone, Eddie Firestone, Eddie Firestone, Eddie Firestone, Eddie Firestone, Eddie Firestone, Eddie